Łσ qυє ѕιєитσ рσя тι
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: .SasuNaru. El equipo 7 salió de Konoha por un plan que tiene Kakashi de entrenamiento. Sasuke se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Naruto... ¿cómo podrá decirle al rubio sus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. ¿Entrenamiento?

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hola! este es mi primer fic SasuNaru, esta me parece una de las mejores parejas que existen, en realidad es mi favorita, espero les guste el capítulo, y de antemano gracias por leer °¬° ¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**¿ENTRENAMIENTO?**

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea oculta de Konoha, los shinobis se dedicaban a realizar sus misiones como era costumbre, mientras el equipo 7 esperaba a su Jounin en el sitio de siempre.

- No es posible que Kakashi-sensei no tenga compasión por nosotros - se quejó aquella chica de cabello rosado

- Sakura-chan tiene razón, deberíamos hacer una huelga contra Kakashi-sensei por llegar tan tarde datte bayo!!! - le apoyó aquel rubio de ojos azules

- Hm... - fue lo único que llegó a decir el guapo moreno antes de voltear su mirada a otro lado

Sakura al ver el rostro desanimado de Sasuke por la idea decidió optar como siempre de su lado.

- Naruto, si que eres torpe¿qué clase de idea tan absurda es esa? Sakura Interior: Joder, me parecía interesante

- Ahh...pues, a mi me parecía algo interesante datte bayo!!!

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, de pronto el ambiente se tornó algo denso y eso hacía que Naruto deseara aun más que llegara Kakashi inmediatamente, lo cual era muy provable que aun no sucediera.

Naruto ya harto de esperar a su sensei, se sentó recargándose sobre las barillas.

- Me pregunto si algun día Kakashi-sensei llegará temprano a algún lugar - dijo en voz alta el rubio

- No se puede esperar mucho de él - decidió responder el moreno cerrando sus ojos

- ¿Será que ni a sus citas llega temprano? - se preguntó Sakura

- Seguro que por eso no tiene novia datte bayo - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de picardía

Una sonrisa fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke al imaginarse la situación recién comentada.

- Pues, quizá tienes razón Naruto - río un poco la chica pelirosa

Es en ese momento cuando Kakashi decidió aparecer.

- Ohayo!!! - saluda el sensei animado y sonriente - en el camino me encontré con una anciana que necesitaba que su gato atorado en un árbol fuera salvado y vaya que fue difícil rescatarlo tenía unas garras largas y...

- MENTIROSO!!!!!! - le apuntaron Naruto y Sakura como era costumbre frente a las mentiras de Kakashi

- Bueno, es momento de partir a nuestra misión

- ¿Qué clase de misión Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto se veía emocionado por la respuesta que pudiera darle su sensei

- Verás... - saca de su bolsillo una hoja y se las muestra a sus subordinados

- ¿Ah¿qué es eso Kakashi-sensei? - Sakura no entendía la letra de la hoja

- Ne, ne, esa letra no se entiende Kakashi-sensei - reclamó molesto Naruto

- Dice que tendremos un entrenamiento de 10 días y 10 noches - Sasuke se veía muy despreocupado a la letra del papel mostrado

- ¿NANI?! - Naruto y Sakura se veían desconcertados a tal noticia

- Un segundo Kakashi-sensei - le responde molesta Sakura - Esto no es ninguna clase de misión¿a qué te refieres con entrenamiento? y lo que más me preocupa ¿qué clase de entrenamiento?

Naruto lo único que hacía era apoyar las palabras de Sakura asintiendo continuamente.

- Hace tiempo que no tenemos un entrenamiento y me pareció un buen momento, pero no deben preocuparse por nada, Tsunade-sama está enterada de esto y me dio el permiso - se vio así con una sonrisa Kakashi

- Pero ¿a qué entrenamiento nos someterán? - aun preocupada la chica pelirosada quería más respuestas

- Eso no importa - dijo el moreno con sus brazos cruzados - Es solo una distracción más de Kakashi

- No es eso Sasuke - sonriendo Kakashi decidió explicarles la situación - Este entrenamiento no es común, en realidad será parecido a lo que pasaron en el examen de Chuunin

- Wow!!! eso quiere decir que tendré otra oportunidad para demostrar mis maravillosas habilidades datte bayo!!! - los ojos del rubio se veían reemplazados por dos estrellas resplandecientes

- Usuratonkachi - el moreno miraba al pequeño rubio de reojo

- Ya está decidido, saldremos esta misma noche de la aldea, así que no olviden llevar todo lo necesario para el viaje - Kakashi aun con su sonrisa llena de tranquilidad se retira del sitio

- Sasuke-kun, realmente ¿esto no será muy peligroso? - la pelirosada se notaba algo alterada por la noticia

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo estaré allí para protegerte - se adelantó a cualquier respuesta de Sasuke el pelirubio

- Eso es lo que me preocupa - le respondió Sakura mirándole con ironía

Después de una discusión sin sentido alguno, los shinobis se retiraron del sitio para ir a sus hogares a preparar todo para en la noche.

Naruto, ya en su casa preparaba su maleta con las cosas más necesarias para el viaje.

- Ramen, ramen, mi ramen - cantaba Naruto mientras llenaba su maleta

Sakura, también en su hogar preparaba su maleta al igual que Naruto.

- Llevaré el perfume que me regalaron, seguro con este aroma Sasuke-kun se enamorará de mi - se ilusionaba la pelirosada con sus ojos en forma de corazón

Sasuke, en su hogar preparaba su maleta con tranquilidad.

- _No sé que me preocupa...es solo un entrenamiento...pero aun así...tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto_ - pensaba el moreno mientras metía sus cosas en la maleta

Esa noche los 3 shinobis se encontraban al píe de la salida de la aldea esperando a su sensei.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos hará esperar datte bayo? - decía el rubio tirado en el suelo boca arriba con sus brazos extendidos

- Sasuke-kun¿qué opinas de mi nuevo perfume? - la pelirosada solo podía ver al moreno sin prestar atención a Naruto

- Hm... - Sasuke que se encontraba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos miraba con ironía a la pelirosada - _Como si eso me importara_ - se decía a si mismo el moreno

- Veo que ya están aquí - aparece Kakashi

- Nosotros estamos aquí desde hace 5 horas datte bayo!!!! - se enfada Naruto apuntándole con certeza a Kakashi

- De acuerdo, en marcha que hay que caminar mucho - caminando fuera de la aldea Kakashi los encamina a su entrenamiento

Los tres jóvenes ninjas siguen a su sensei, algunos con curiosidad, otros con temor y algunos otros con hambre.

Un recorrido que cada vez que avanzaban se hacía más y más largo.

- Ne, Kakashi-sensei¿hasta donde iremos? - el pelirubio se veía ya harto de caminar

- Si te lo digo ahora perderá el chiste - le responde con una sonrisa Kakashi

- No es momento de chistes - la pelirosada se notaba ya molesta de tanto caminar

Mientras el moreno solo miraba el paisaje del camino.

Pasaron momentos de silencio, que hacía que Sakura se sintiera nerviosa, después de todo a su lado iba Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no notaba ni siquiera la presencia de Sakura en su camino, aunque lo que le molestaba era que de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba del paisaje para mirar a Naruto, eso lo ponía furioso.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, será mejor acampar y continuar durante el día - dijo Kakashi deteniéndose

- No hubiera sucedido esto, si no hubieras llegado tan tarde Kakashi-sensei - le reclamó Sakura

- Bueno, no se fijen en eso y busquemos un lugar donde dormir - sonriendo su sensei les miraba

- Hai... - dijeron sin ánimos los tres

En instantes ya se encontraban los cuatro bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol con grandes hojas.

- Este es un perfecto lugar - opinó Kakashi

Así colocaron sus bolsas de dormir preparándose .

Ya acostado Naruto en su bolsa de dormir miraba las estrellas entre las hojas del gran árbol - No creo poder dormir datte bayo, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que clase de entrenamiento es al que nos someterá Kakashi-sensei

Pero no pasó ni medio segundo de que Naruto habló para quedarse totalmente dormido.

- Baka... - dijo Sakura al ver que las palabras de Naruto no habían tenido ningún sentido

- Usuratonkachi... - Sasuke ya acostado se volteó dándole la espalda a sus compañeros entrecerrando sus ojos pensativo - _¿Por qué?...¿por qué eso me pareció...gracioso?..._ - pensaba Sasuke intrigado

Era cierto, Uchiha Sasuke se sentía de pronto intrigado por la forma en que tomó las palabras del pelirubio, siempre le parecía un torpe, sin embargo, últimamente comenzaba a darle gracia sus comentarios o acciones.

- Esto es...inconcebible... - se dijo en voz baja Sasuke

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. A solas con el corazón

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Sin preambulos aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas ¡gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review!... os amo (besos a la pc)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A SOLAS CON EL CORAZÓN**

Una noche demasiado tranquila, el Uchiha no lograba conciliar el sueño así que decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Caminando con tranquilidad, llegó a cierto punto en el que tan solo se sentó a cuestas de un árbol a descansar y meditar.

Quizá una de las cosas que quería meditar era el por que su punto de vista sobre el Uzumaki había cambiado tan drásticamente, era algo que lo atormentaba dentro de su cabeza.

- No tiene sentido... es solo un baka... - suspiró el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos aun sin comprender

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era lo que pensaba acerca del rubio, por que él sabía que comprendía aquel sentimiento, el cual no podía permitir que surgiera, una equivocación estaba surgiendo de él.

- Usuratonkachi - con su cabeza recargada en el tronco de aquel árbol el moreno miraba las estrellas tratando de sacar malos pensamientos de su cabeza

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? - se escuchó entre los arbustos

El Uchiha volteó la mirada a aquellos arbustos de donde había salido la voz.

- Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti - dijo con tranquilidad el moreno

Así al fin salió de entre esas hiervas el rubio portador del kyubi.

- ¿Eh?... pues solo me paré al baño - el rubio se notaba apenado por la pregunta

- Al baño ¿eh?... - el moreno se levantó de su descanso mirando de reojo al Uzumaki - No tenías que venir hasta acá para hacer del baño

- Eso ya lo sé datte bayo!!! - el rubio se veía molesto por las palabras del moreno - En realidad... solo quería saber a donde ibas... - la mirada se desviaba del Uchiha

- No pensaba escapar si eso creías - aun mirándolo fijamente con esa seriedad que lo caracteriza

- Te equivocas... no pensaba eso... - parecía algo melancólico el pequeño de ojos azules

- ¿Hm? - de pronto el Uchiha se mostró algo dudoso al comportamiento de su compañero

- Yo...yo solo... - los ojos del Uzumaki estaban ocultos entre su cabellera rubia

Por unos instantes el ambiente se tornó denso, un silencio largo estaba invadiéndolos y el corazón del Uchiha estaba acelerando sus latidos de una forma no muy común.

- Mejor vuelve a dormir usuratonkachi - dijo el Uchiha dandole la espalda al rubio

- Espera Sasuke!

El pequeño Uzumaki tomó del brazo al Uchiha antes de que se fuera.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta - comentó el pequeño al moreno

Sasuke se veía en estado de shock, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado ante la acción del rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo aun sin mirarle el Uchiha

- Es solo que... - soltándole así el brazo a su compañero tomaba valor para decir las palabras - ¿Podrías decirme... - pausó sin poder continuar

- ¿Decirte qué? - volteando su cuerpo de frente al rubio el Uchiha esperaba escuchar las palabras del mismo

- Decirme... - el rubio clavó sus ojos en los del Uchiha mostrando decisión - ¿Crees que algún día podré hacer que Sakura-chan se fije en mí?

El Uchiha que miraba al portador del kyubi optó por darle la espalda y alejarse de él.

- Baka... - dijo molesto y a la vez decepcionado el moreno

- ¿Ne?... ESPERA! sinceramente dime lo que crees - el rubio seguía al Uchiha aun insistiendo

- Déjame en paz - el Uchiha estaba molesto ante la persistencia del rubio

- Onegai Sasuke, vamos no te cuesta nada decirme - suplicante el rubio no dejaba de ir tras el moreno

Sin poder soportar más el Uchiha se dio la vuelta furioso dando un golpe con el puño cerrado al tronco de un árbol, ocultando su mirada entre aquellos mechones de su cabello negro azulado.

Naruto se veía sorprendido ante la acción de su compañero, siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero parecía que esta vez había sido demasiado.

- Está bien, sino quieres decirme no me digas - ya molesto el Uzumaki le da la espalda al Uchiha y se aleja inmediatamente

El Uchiha aun entre su mirada oculta se quedó unos instantes en aquella posición, sintiendo como su corazón que en momentos estaba con latidos imparables ahora se sentía vacío y doloroso.

- Naruto baka... - susurró el moreno

Amaneciendo el equipo 7 continuaba su camino hacia el sitio del entrenamiento tal como había dicho su Jounin Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿No están emocionados chicos? - preguntó su sensei animado

- Sí... - dijeron en coro los tres sin ánimos

- Parece que no durmieron bien anoche - Hatake les veía alegremente al ver la juventud apagada de sus subordinados

- No es que tenga sueño, es que eres malo con nosotros datte bayo!!! - señaló el Uzumaki molesto - Mira que continuar sin desayunar siquiera es cruel Kakashi-sensei - continuó diciendo con algunas lagrimillas

- Esta bien, no debes sufrir más Naruto, pronto llegaremos a una zona donde hay un río, allí pescaremos y así podremos desayunar - respondió su sensei ante tal sufrimiento del pequeño

- Yeeeiiii!!!!!! - el Uzumaki dejando atrás el sufrimiento se veía animado con una mirada destellante

Mientras que el Uchiha mirando a su compañero a distancia con algo de melancolía se preguntaba como era posible que se viera tan tierno haciendo esas cosas ridículas.

Llegando al río el Uzumaki se lanzó rápidamente a la pesca desprendiéndose de su ropa.

- Ahh! Naruto! no seas un desesperado! - reclamaba la pelirosa a su compañero ansioso

- Sakura-chan! no te preocupes por mi! - dijo el Uzumaki dentro del agua

- NO LO DIJE POR ESO! BAKAAAA!!!!! - la pelirosada se veía furiosa ante el rubio

En unos momentos ya todos estaban comiendo su "suculento" almuerzo.

- En cuanto terminen seguiremos, que aun estamos muy lejos - Hatake miraba a los lejos pensando en el camino por recorrer

- ¿Y por qué nos harán este entrenamiento Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó con curiosidad la preocupada Haruno Sakura

- Hmmm... cuando lleguemos lo sabrán - sonriendo el sensei no sacaba de la duda a su subordinada curiosa

- ¿Ne Sasuke? - el Uzumaki notaba extraño a su compañero - ¿No piensas comer datte bayo?

- No tengo hambre - dijo el moreno levantándose del circulo social

- Sasuke-kun, deberías comer algo - preocupada la pelirosada acerca al Uchiha un pescado asado

El Uchiha dándole la espalda voltea molesto tirándole el pescado al suelo.

- Dije que no tengo hambre!

Todos se notaban sorprendidos ante tal acción de Sasuke.

- Hey! - se levanta enojado el rubio - Sakura-chan solo se preocupa por ti, no deberías tratarla así

- Kh... - el moreno solo le dio la espalda alejándose de ellos

- ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy a este datte bayo? - el rubio se veía molesto y preocupado por su compañero

Dentro del bosque el Uchiha abrazaba el tronco de un árbol con su frente pegada al mismo con su mirada fija en el suelo.

- Eres un baka Sasuke... - se decía él mismo

Mientras cerca del río Kakashi creía comprender perfectamente la situación.

- Descansen un poco y démosle unos momentos para pensar a Sasuke, seguramente está pasando por una etapa difícil - comentaba Hatake mirando a los jóvenes shinobis

- Como siempre sintiéndose el estelar - inflaba las mejillas molesto el portador del kyubi

- Cállate Naruto!, Sasuke-kun tiene sus motivos - defendía la pelirosada

- Pero Sakura-chan - el Uzumaki decepcionado por ver siempre a su amada defendiendo a su rival

- _Con un poco de tiempo Sasuke no comprenderá lo que comienza a sentir, necesitará más de unos minutos para entender..._ - pensaba el sensei - _Debe ser la primera vez que siente algo así por una persona_

Y entre aquellos árboles se encontraba el moreno aun en la misma posición, con una mirada llena de incertidumbre y dolor.

- ¿Por qué?... - el moreno se preguntaba con tristeza - ¿Por qué Naruto?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Por fin continuo mi primer fic Yaoi de Naruto¡muchas gracias por los reviews! y espero les guste este capítulo n3n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS**

Los alumnos de Kakashi continuaban su camino rumbo a aquel entrenamiento del cual aun no sabían nada.

- Ne, Kakahi-sensei, de verdad ¿no puedes darnos por lo menos una pista datte bayo? - insistía el rubio con mucha curiosidad

- Mmmm...no, lo sabrán cuando estemos allí - sonreía animado Hatake

- Eres cruel Kakashi-sensei - reclamaba la Haruno tras él - ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?... Sasuke-kun!

Parecía que el integrante del equipo 7, Uchiha Sasuke no se encontraba caminando a su lado.

- ¿Are? ... ¿ahora a dónde se fue Sasuke datte bayo? - miraba para todas direcciones buscándole el Uzumaki

- Hmm... pues no sé, pero deben buscarlo sino no podremos continuar, y recuerden que el entrenamiento es de 10 días y 10 noches sin contar los que se hagan en el transcurso del camino - informa algo serio el sensei

- NOOOOOO! - el rubio se veía alterado por la noticia - Maldito Sasuke, más le vale aparecer - y de un salto se adentró al bosque en su búsqueda

- Mate Naruto! - la chica del grupo tenía pensando seguirle cuando sintió que una mano se posó sobre su hombro

Su sensei le miraba fijamente mientras la detenía.

- ¿Kakashi -sensei? - no comprendía aun la pelirosada

- Déjalo ir solo - le sonríe Hatake - Él es el único que puede encontrarlo en estos momentos

- ¿Nani? - aun sin comprender la pelirosada miraba el camino que había tomado su compañero

Mientras tanto en el fondo del bosque Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba molesto por la situación y deseaba encontrar a su compañero para reclamarle la tardanza.

- Demonios¿a dónde habrá ido ese Sasuke? - se decía a si mismo mientras se detenía y buscaba entre las hiervas

- ¿Tanto te importa? - se escuchó a lo lejos

- ¿Hm? - alza la mirada a la voz observando así a su compañero moreno - Con que aquí estabas, eres un tonto datte bayo¿sabes lo que pasó por tu culpa? - decía mientras caminaba hacia él - Nos retrasas el entrenamiento

- Te hice una pregunta - el moreno se veía impaciente

- ¿Qué? - el rubio se detuvo a unos pasos frente al Uchiha sin comprender - Dejate de juegos y volvamos

- No iré - cierra sus ojos dándole la espalda el shinobi del clan Uchiha

- ¿Nani? - el rubio se notaba confundido por las palabras de su compañero - ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?, haz estado actuando muy extraño desde que comenzó esto datte bayo

- No es de tu incumbencia - respondió el moreno mientras se alejaba del Uzumaki

- NO ESPERA! - le sujeta de su camisa con el logo de su clan - Dime...

El Uchiha estaba algo impactado o quizá sorprendido solamente por la insistencia de su compañero de ojos azules, pero él sabía a la perfección que el rubio siempre se preocupaba por cualquiera de sus amigos sea cual sea el caso.

- No es nada, me parece absurdo esto y decidí que regresaré a la aldea - dijo el moreno ocultando su mirada entre sus mechones de cabello

- Pero...¿por qué? - el rubio por alguna razón sabía que había otro motivo por el cual actuaba así y quería saber cual era la raíz del problema

- Ya te lo dije! - molesto el Uchiha voltea para mirarle - No me interesa esta misión o entrenamiento, lo que sea!

El shinobi de ojos azules miraba con tristeza a su compañero, pensando que no sería lo mismo sin su compañero presente, es decir¿cómo podría mostrarle que es superior si él no está presente?

- Así que... déjame ir y dile a Kakashi que no pienso seguir con esto - volviendo así a darle la espalda

- No quiero - respondió al instante Naruto

- ¿Hm? - el Uchiha sentía que su corazón que resonaba en el fondo de su pecho se aceleraba cada vez más cuando escuchaba hablar al portador del kyubi

- No quiero que te vayas - de alguna forma el rubio se encontraba desanimado ante el entrenamiento si Sasuke no estaba presente - Quiero que vengas con nosotros...por favor

- _¿por qué?... ¿por qué me haces sentirme así Naruto?_ - pensaba el moreno ante las palabras del rubio - _Me volveré loco si continuo con esto_ - voltea de nuevo a verle directo a esos profundos y bellos ojos azules que lo hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago - Déjate de cursilerías...usuratonkachi... - su sorpresa fue aun mayor al darse cuenta de que su compañero tenía los ojos húmedos al punto de casi llorar

¿Era esto verdad?, no podía ser cierto¿podría ser que Naruto sintiera algo más por el moreno?... de pronto el Uchiha se sentía feliz.

- ¿Qué te pasa usuratonkachi?... - como es común el Uchiha se notaba serio ante todo aun a pesar de fingir sentimientos - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Agh! baka! - le dijo el rubio pasándose su brazo por los ojos para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas - Yo miro como quiera

- Naruto... - el Uchiha sentía que no soportaría más el tener tan cerca a su amado y no poder hacer sus sueños realidad

- ¿Hm? - con su mirada limpia de algún rastro de lágrima miraba al moreno que lo nombraba

- Yo...

Aquel apuesto moreno se encontraba entre la espada y la pared¿cómo decirle a Naruto que sentía algo muy fuerte por él?, era lógico que no le correspondería, estaba claro que el Uzumaki estaba enamorado de Haruno Sakura...de entre tantas personas que hay en el mundo ¿por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de Naruto?, era lo que se preguntaba a sí mismo el Uchiha.

- Olvídalo... deja de fastidiar y vayamos con Kakashi - al fin se decidió el Uchiha por rendirse ante el rubio

- ¿Enserio datte bayo? - el rubio le miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- Enserio... - respondió el moreno desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos azules

- YEEEEEEIIII!!!!! - gritó con emoción el rubio mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañero y lo jalaba hacia donde esperaban su sensei y Haruno Sakura

Mientras Sasuke, con una impotencia se dejaba llevar por la persona que le había alborotado los sentidos con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. El Primer Acercamiento

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** ...(sale de las sombras sombrías) Dios, parece que desaparecí con este Fic (XD) (**Kira:** ¬¬ te picas con uno y olvidas los otros) n-nU pero ya volví con una continuación de este, a ver que opinan ¬w¬

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EL PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO**

Otra noche más en la que los shinobis se preguntaban cuanto más tendrían que avanzar para llegar a la zona de "entrenamiento".

- ¿Aun falta mucho Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó la pelirrosada

- Hmmm... - colocando una expresión de "quien sabe"

El joven Uchiha miraba con curiosidad a su compañero portador del Kyubi, aunque su mirada no era una común, era una mirada penetrante, con un gran deseo oculto en ella.

Aunque el sensei se dio cuenta de ello lo que hacía que a él le vinieran recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos que nadie más sabría que habían sucedido.

En unos cuantos minutos ya todos estaban acomodados para dormir.

- Sasuke... - el nombre del moreno estaba siendo pronunciado

El moreno desconcertado abrió sus ojos lentamente no quedando completamente abiertos, mirando que sobre él tenía el cuerpo del rubio con esos hermosos ojos azules clavándose sobre los suyos.

- ¿Naruto? - aun sin poder comprender lo que estaba tratando de hacer su compañero, el moreno sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir tan cerca al ser que más deseaba en el mundo

La mirada del kitsune comenzaba a hacerse más cercana al rostro del moreno lo que aunque le ponía nervioso hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera sin poder oponerse.

Sasuke no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna al sentir los labios del portador del kyubi rozando los suyos, mil sensaciones rodeaban el cuerpo inmóvil del Uchiha, aun cuando en su mente se venía una pregunta... ¿es esto real?  
Real o no en cuestión de segundos los dos labios estaban fundidos en un beso pasional, el moreno estaba muy prendido ante la acción del rubio que deseaba poseer más que solo un beso de él, sus brazos que se movían por instinto apresando al pequeño Uzumaki mientras sus ojos se cerraban disfrutando del añorado momento.

- Sasuke!

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos al instante de escuchar aquel grito mirando ante sus ojos al Uzumaki molesto.

- Te has quedado dormido y por tu culpa Kakashi-sensei decidió adelantarse con Sakura-chan - alza su puño furioso - Y me pidió que me quedara yo esperando a que despertaras datte bayo - lanza una mirada cubierta por ironía al moreno

- Entonces... fue un sueño... - susurró en voz baja - Hmm...explícate usuratonkachi - volviendo a su clásica mirada

- Kakashi-sensei dejó este mapa y me dijo que en cuanto despertaras le siguiéramos por nuestros propios méritos datte bayo - le muestra un pequeño papel

Sasuke tomó el papel observándole detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que no comprendía nada de lo que decía.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Levántate y vamonos ya datte bayo! - se alza del suelo el Uzumaki señalando al moreno mientras una venita salta de su cabeza mostrando su "gran" enfado

- Sí, sí - y con un suspiro el Uchiha se levantó acomodando sus cosas para comenzar a andar

El mapa se veía bastante confuso, pero el Uchiha no se rindió ante ello, adentrados al gran bosque los jóvenes shinobis seguían los pasos indicados por el sensei Hatake.

- Estás perdido datte bayo

El rubio miraba con furia al moreno al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en aprietos.

- No es verdad... - el moreno intentó acomodar las cosas aunque tenía que admitir que entre el incomprensible mapa de Kakashi y el bosque tan confuso no sabía que camino tomar

Desesperado el Uzumaki se sujetaba de la cabellera gritando con desesperación a su compañero.

- Cállate ya usuratonkachi!, si no fuera por mí estarías en peores condiciones - decía desafiante el moreno

- ¿Qué estás insinuando datte bayo? - un brincoteo en la ceja derecha del kitsune amenazaba al Uchiha

- Insinúo que eres un inútil - libremente y sin remordimientos respondió a la pregunta el moreno

- AAAAAAAAAAH! SASUKEEEEEEE! - deliberadamente el rubio se lanzó contra su compañero en un ataque de furia sujetándole del cuello de su ropa

- Ja, usuratonkachi, explotas con demasiada facilidad - dijo con una sonrisa retadora pintada en sus labios

- Deja de llamarme usuratonkachi! - el rubio apretaba con más fuerza de las ropas del moreno

- ¿Por qué debería? - y haciendo el mismo movimiento que el kitsune el Uchiha tomó del cuello de la chaqueta a su compañero

Los dos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, sujetando de la ropa al contrario pensando en el próximo movimiento.

- Ya es suficiente datte bayo! - el rubio tenía preparado un fuerte puñetazo para el Uchiha aunque le fue detenido inmediatamente

- Sí... - en un movimiento rápido el moreno unió sus labios a los del portador del kyubi sin pensarlo dos veces

Un silencio invadió el lugar, los bellos ojos azules del rubio estaban impactados ante la acción de su compañero y aunque su mente trabajara al 100 no podía entender el por que había hecho eso. Uchiha Sasuke, el chico al que siempre ha admirado estaba ahora besándolo.

De un empujón Naruto logró librar sus labios de Sasuke, cubriéndolos así con su brazo y desviando su mirada de la de él. Pero el chico del clan Uchiha apenas había comenzando con esto y no iba a dejar que terminara así, tomando de las muñecas a su compañero hizo que volviera a verle a los ojos, a esos penetrantes ojos negros.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó algo atemorizado el rubio, su corazón estaba acelerado, aunque él estaba asegurando que era por el susto que le dio de pronto el moreno que se encontraba ante él

El moreno entrecerrando sus ojos volvió a besar al kitsune tratando esta vez de darle un poco más de sabor al momento empujando el pequeño cuerpo del portador del kyubi hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Naruto de nuevo estaba impactado y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un tono rojizo, sus muñecas eran sostenidas con fuerza por el moreno y no tenía la suficiente osadía como para detenerle...

- _Ese sabor... ese sabor tan exquisito..._ - la mente del kitsune comenzaba a desvariar al darse cuenta de que sus labios no le respondían y estaba correspondiendo a esa deliciosa unión de labios

Los dos cuerpos estremecidos por un beso tan pasional, las manos del moreno soltaron las muñecas de su compañero tomando sitio en las mejillas de este, dando así una profundidad más apasionada al beso.

Mientras el portador del kyubi con un débil intento trataba de empujar al moreno por el pecho con sus manos las cuales ante el poco logro fueron con timidez rodeando el cuello del moreno.

Un calor emanaba en el lugar, Sasuke acercó más su cuerpo al de Naruto, rozando a propósito su entrepierna con la de su compañero lo que hacia que este sintiera que su piel se erizaba con gran placer.

- Naruto! Sasuke-kun!

Los dos shinobis se separaron de su sensual momento al escuchar sus nombres a lo lejos.

Dejándose ver de entre los arbustos a una pelirrosa preocupada.

- Chicos! al fin! - decía la Haruno animada al haber encontrado a sus compañeros, aunque al poner atención en un momento notó que algo allí andaba mal

Las mejillas de los dos estaban en un tono rojizo bastante notorio y sus miradas se desviaban la una a la otra.

- ¿Sucede algo? - sin comprender la pelirrosada se notaba preocupada por sus compañeros de equipo

- Etto... - el rubio volteó al fin su mirada hacia Sakura intentando ocultar su nerviosismo - No sucede nada Sakura-chan - esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada

- Me alegro - al fin Naruto logró sacar del susto a su compañera

Pero el moreno dando la espalda a los dos no decía una sola palabra¿eso no era acaso algo normal?... podría ser que sí...o quizá no...

- Chicos - apareciendo de la nada el sensei se da cuenta de que su pequeña subordinada había interrumpido algo - Vayámonos ya

- Pensé... - comenzó a decir el Uchiha

- ¿Hm? - el sensei volteó su mirada hacia el moreno - ¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

El Uchiha alza su mirada un tanto fría como de costumbre hacia su sensei.

- Pensé que querías que los alcanzáramos por nuestros propios méritos - terminó la frase el moreno un tanto molesto por la interrupción

El rubio se dio cuenta del enojo de su compañero lo que le hizo sentir un poco nervioso.

- Lo siento - y aunque no se nota mucho sonríe el sensei a su subordinado Uchiha - Olvidé que no conocen bien los alrededores y por eso volvimos por ustedes...¿o es que no necesitaban ayuda?

Cruzando sus brazos el moreno da muestra a una expresión de desprecio a Kakashi.

- Eso supuse

Mirando un poco de reojo a Naruto el Hatake comprendió a la perfección que Sasuke al fin había dado el primer paso.

- Pues vayámonos entonces - dirigió la orden a sus pupilos inmediatamente

Y aunque un poco avergonzados, Sasuke y Naruto con Sakura caminando en el centro de ellos continuaron el camino.

- _Están actuando de una forma muy extraña_ - se decía a si misma la Haruno al ver a sus compañeros demasiado callados

- _Al fin se están dando cuenta_ - pensaba el sensei delante de sus subordinados con una sonrisa aun mostrándose en lo que se puede ver de su rostro

Aunque Sasuke se preguntaba si todo esto había sido un plan de Kakashi para dejarlo a solas con Naruto...y aunque no sepa si era verdad o no su sospecha... había disfrutado mucho el momento.

Ya no falta mucho para que lleguen al sitio del entrenamiento...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Calor en el Ambiente

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA! aquí estoy °w° ¡de regreso a la silla del poder!...(**Kira:** ¬¬U mejor cómprate un banquito) n-nU bueno pues he decidido continuar mi fic n3n espero les guste XD creo que me fumé un churro con esto (**Kira:** ...¿los churros se pueden fumar? ¬¬U)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CALOR EN EL AMBIENTE**

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, un día hermoso para los shinobis viajantes que poco a poco se acercaban a su claro destino.

- Al fin - el sensei Hatake señala un camino extremadamente peligroso sobre unas colinas - Cruzando por allí llegaremos al sitio del entrenamiento - lo último lo dijo en un tono macabro

- Me dan escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que nos puede esperar del otro lado - decía temblando la chica Haruno al tiempo que volteaba a ver a sus compañeros de equipo

- Etto...hai... - el pequeño kitsune sonreía alegremente a su compañera sintiendo una presión en su interior

Mientras el moreno solo tenía su mirada fija en aquellas colinas, teniendo en cuenta que había logrado dar el primer paso exitoso contra la persona que deseaba, su mente comenzaba a divagar con varias escenas que podrían ser quizá la segunda fase de lo que apenas estaba comenzando.

Lo que parecía ser una mañana tranquila comenzó a ser densa para el rubio que por más que intentaba desviar su mirada de la presencia del Uchiha no podía y es que aquel momento a solas dentro del bosque lo tenía confundido y demasiado alterado. Para comenzar Sasuke es su compañero de equipo, su rival, su mejor amigo, y eso no es todo, los dos son HOMBRES!... ¿cómo era posible que de pronto algo así haya sucedido?...pero lo peor del asunto era que no podía negar que deseaba poder volver a probar los labios del moreno.

Naruto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando pensamientos absurdos que se encontraban atormentándolo, no pudiendo ocultar el sonrojo que se notaba en sus mejillas al volver a recordarse en aquella embarazosa situación con su compañero Uchiha. Era verdad, el kitsuke ahora tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Sasuke le había besado con tanta pasión¿será acaso que a Sasuke le gusta Naruto? y ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sakura no hubiera llegado en ese momento?...

- Está decidido, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para llegar al sitio

Los jóvenes shinobis voltearon a ver a su sensei Kakashi al escuchar semejante decisión.

- ¿Y cómo se dividirán los grupos? - preguntó serio el moreno

La pelirrosada deseaba más que nada que le tocara junto a Sasuke, imaginándose un momento a solas con el apuesto moreno.

El rubio que sentía recorrer un escalofrío en su cuerpo, se negaba a sí mismo el querer ir junto a Sasuke, sin embargo, en el fondo no quería que le tocara con alguien más.

Así el Hatake miraba divertido la situación, claramente todo estaba decidido para él, ya que el caso de Uchiha-Uzumaki le parecía interesante.

- Sasuke y Naruto irán por el lado este de la colina más alta mientras Sakura y yo iremos por el lado oeste

Un silencio invadió el lugar, incluso se pudo ver pasar una bola de heno.

Kakashi como buen sensei percibió de inmediato las ondas de sus subordinados a lo que se dedicó solo a observarlos con detenimiento para descubrir aquellos deseos ocultos.

- _No tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto datte bayo_ - se pensaba el pequeño kitsune al imaginarse en total soledad con su rival

La Haruno que al menos esperaba una queja de sus compañeros y no ver respuesta comenzaba a soltar sospechas, sin embargo, no sería posible¿Naruto y Sasuke?...era algo que no se podía imaginar por más que intentara, aun cuando recordaba aquella escena donde los encontró muy sospechosos¿será que había sucedido algo entre ellos dos¿acaso ocultan algo?...algo sí estaba claro, la pelirrosada estaba a punto de arrancarse lo que le quedaba de cabello por la intriga.

- Ya dejen de pensar tanto, es hora de actuar - al decir eso el sensei tomó del brazo a la chica del grupo y salió corriendo al estilo Correcaminos en fusión con Spidy Gonzalez (XD)

Mientras los otros dos que miraban la escena un tanto sorprendidos (por no decir que no se creían lo que habían visto), después de unos instantes volvieron a darse cuenta de que tenían a su lado a la persona que ponía de nervios su piel.

- Etto... - el rubio intentaba romper el hielo con alguno de sus comentarios sin sentido pero aunque pensara y pensara nada se le venía a la mente

- Deja de perder el tiempo usuratonkachi y vamonos

El Uchiha decidido se encaminó hacia el lado de la colina que les tocaba recorrer, por lo que el Uzumaki aunque molesto por el insulto se sentía aliviado de ver a su compañero actuar de una forma natural, es decir al fin volvió a ver a Sasuke como antes.

Pasando entre muchas ramas que estorbaban el camino, pero sabiendo que pasando todo ese embrollo al fin estarían a un solo paso de descubrir que era lo que tramaba el Hatake y es que por más que intentaban imaginárselo no lograban tener una idea clara.

En lo que Naruto trataba de visualizar la clase de entrenamiento que les daría su sensei, Sasuke se había detenido haciendo que un despistado kitsune chocara con su espalda.

- Fijate por donde caminas usuratonkachi

- Itai! baka¿para qué te paras tan repentinamente datte bayo?!

- Me detuve por que está comenzando a refrescar el ambiente, lo más seguro es que se venga una tormenta, así que mejor busquemos un sitio donde refugiarnos

- Demo... si hacemos eso nos retrasaremos

- Entonces sigue tú sólo, por que yo no me voy a empapar por eso, además conociendo a Sakura habrá convencido a Kakashi para que se refugiaran también

- So ka...

Sin poder negarse ante tal "explicación" el kitsune y el moreno se refugiaron de la lluvia bajo un árbol de largas ramas.

De nuevo un silencio estaba invadiéndolos, los nervios del rubio estaban sobrepasando el límite mientras el moreno sólo se dedicaba a mirar el horizonte.

- Sasuke...

- ¿Hm?

Con la atención necesaria el rubio yacía sentado en el pasto el cual su crecimiento parecía muy interesante ya que su mirada no se le despegaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - los nervios del moreno resalían y quería saber que era lo que el chico que le hacía tener fantasías en la noche diría

- Bueno...yo...quería...hacerte una pregunta - la mirada del rubio al fin se había despegado del interesante crecer del pasto fijándose ahora en esos penetrantes ojos oscuros del Uchiha

Aun cuando Naruto intentó hasta lo imposible no pudo detener ese pequeño sonrojo que resalió entre sus mejillas. El moreno con esa mirada que mata continuaba observándolo haciendo de más que su mente divagara en sitios no muy aceptables.

- Y bien ¿qué es lo que me vas a preguntar?

- Ah...pues...es que...tú...bueno...en el bosque...ya sabes...¿por qué? - aun cuando las palabras no muy bien articuladas salieron de sus labios el moreno captó el mensaje

Y con una sonrisa un tanto extraña el moreno se agachó colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo para así estar frente a frente con el rubio.

- ¿Acaso quieres saber por qué te besé?

El corazón del kitsune estaba acelerado a mil por hora, apretaba sus puños con fuerza intentando controlarse, ya que ese comportamiento que estaba tomando no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Sí...¿por qué?

El Uchiha de un modo demasiado sensual acercó sus labios al oído del pequeño kitsune dejando a éste en un shock emocional.

- Por que me gustas Naruto y no solo eso...también te deseo

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno mientras el cuerpo del rubio estaba más que estremecido, aquel sonrojo que yacía en el rostro del pequeño se hacía más notorio, además que sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

- Eso es...absurdo...los dos somos hombres - aunque algo dificultoso el rubio se hacía a la idea más clara que le llegaba a la cabeza

- ¿Y eso qué? - reincorporando su posición mirando al Uzumaki de frente el moreno no se veía de lo más nervioso, al fin estaba claro en sus sentimientos y no había mejor momento para demostrarlos que éste

- ¿Cómo que eso qué?...sabes bien que eso no es normal, un hombre no puede estar...con otro datte bayo - el valor que había podido acumular en su interior para decir tales palabras se estaba esfumando al instante en que sintió la respiración de su compañero chocar con la suya

Sasuke tenía sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de Naruto, haciendo que el segundo se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba, en un estado de parálisis, aun cuando el rubio quisiera poder alejarse o empujar al Uchiha, su cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¿Es que acaso yo no te gusto? - susurró el Uchiha teniendo su mirada cada vez más cerca de la del Uzumaki

Un embrujo había caído sobre Naruto, era lo que él se pensaba ya que no podía moverse, no podía responder, no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de latir a ese ritmo tan acelerado.

- No...tú no me... - las palabras del rubio había sido interrumpidas por unos labios que se habían profundizado dentro de los suyos

Las manos del moreno sujetaron el rostro del kitsune haciendo cada vez más profundo ese delicioso beso, el rubio indefenso ante tal acción sentía como la lengua de su compañero se introducía lentamente en su boca. Con sus brazos el pequeño Uzumaki intentaba empujar al moreno sin resultados, cada instante, cada segundo sentía que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando del momento.

Una de las manos del Uchiha soltó el rostro del Uzumaki rodeándole la espalda acercando su pequeño cuerpo hacia él. El rubio sin oponer resistencia disfrutaba completamente de aquel momento tan ardiente. Sin darse cuenta sus brazos ya estaban rodeando el cuello del moreno.

Sasuke aprovechando la situación dejó en segundos a su compañero acostado en el suelo con él muy bien acomodado sobre su cuerpo. Las manos del moreno estaban hambrientas, desabrochando la chaqueta del rubio que con sus ojos cerrados se dedicaba tan sólo a recibir el amor que le daban.

Los dos labios se separaron por un instante al sentir que el aire les faltaba, la respiración de los dos estaba acelerada y el corazón se saldría en cualquier instante de su pecho. Los labios del moreno recorrían ahora el cuello de su amado pasando con tal fuerza deseando dejar marcas profundas en el.

- Sa...suke...basta...detente... - el cuerpo del rubio con deseo y temor prefería que esto no continuara

- Claro que no lo haré... - alzando su mirada el moreno le observaba con un deseo profundo - Te deseo y no perderé una oportunidad como ésta, además - se lame los labios de una forma muy sexy - A ti también te está gustando esto

Aun con el sonrojo notorio en su rostro, el kitsune no podía negar las palabras del Uchiha y es que realmente estaba deseando ver hasta donde podrían llegar.

La mano derecha del moreno se introdujo bajo los pantalonsillos anaranjados del rubio haciendo que pusiera una carita tan excitante para él. Cada movimiento hacía que la piel se le erizara, suspiros placenteros salían de los labios de Naruto al sentir los roces de la mano de Sasuke en su entrepierna.

Sasuke había logrado con algo de fuerza quitarle a Naruto la chaqueta y aunque no pudo quitarle la camisa, alzándosela estaba ya muy entrado lamiendo el pezón izquierdo del kitsune mientras hacía que los roces en la entrepierna se convirtiera en una sujetada fuerte. El Uzumaki estaba jalando al moreno del cabello intentando quitárselo de encima, cosa que sabía a la perfección que no sería cosa fácil. Soltando el pezón del rubio, Sasuke recorrió un camino con su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva hasta topar en donde su mano se hallaba, desabrochando el molesto pantalón el moreno sacó el ya erecto miembro del rubio.

- Hmmm...se ve que te está gustando mucho - fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de introducirse el deseoso miembro del rubio de lleno en la boca

Naruto estremecido no podía contener los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca, sus manos no encontraban de donde sujetarse moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su cabeza la cual tampoco controlaba.

- ¡Basta!...ahh...Sasuke!...de...ahh...detente!...

Pero detenerse era lo que no podía hacer Sasuke, el cual muy entrado se encontraba tragándose completamente el miembro de su excitado rubio.

- No...ahh...Sa...suke...ahh... - se podía notar como las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules

Al fin la boca del moreno decidió separarse de Naruto mirándole de nuevo a los ojos, esos ojos llorosos de su amado, mientras lamía sus propios labios demostrando aun más placer en el acto.

- Naruto no me detendré...no hasta que logre poder hacerte totalmente mío

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Placer Desenfrenado

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Al fin continuaré este fic °w°, de verdad que necesito más inspiración ;-; (**Kira:** ¬¬ o un buen churro) .-.U...pero bueno, GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN MI FIC Y DEJAN REVIEWS DE VERDAD QUE OS AMO MÁS QUE AYER °3° (**Kira:** ¬¬U no hagas eso que los espantas) °3°U...mala ¬3¬U..bueno, espero que les guste, aunque al fin decidí hacer la escena esperada ¬w¬ (**Kira:** xPU)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PLACER DESENFRENADO**

El moreno estaba tan excitado que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando en ese instante. Naruto estaba totalmente desnudo y atado de las muñecas contra un árbol...

¿Era realmente eso lo que deseaba?...¿violar a la persona que amas se considera como una demostración de amor?...

Y aunque el Uchiha quisiera detenerse para no hacerle daño, ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, su mente confusa sólo podía pensar en poseer aquel cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él.

La lengua del moreno rodeaba el sexo del rubio haciendo que éste perdiera fuerza en intentar romper la atadura de sus muñecas, sentía un gran temor por lo que le estaba sucediendo aunque también sentía en su interior un gran placer.

- Ahh...no...n..no...no te...detengas... - ¿realmente eso había salido de los labios de Naruto?

Una emoción incontenible en el moreno estalló al escuchar la petición de su compañero haciendo más forzado aquel placer, Naruto que no podía hacer más que gemir de placer y rogar por que el moreno no dejara de estremecer su cuerpo hasta hacerle explotar, era exactamente el mejor sueño erótico cumpliéndose para el Uchiha.

- Naruto que cachondo te haz puesto... - susurraba el moreno mientras se relamía los labios

Sasuke poco a poco se fue desprendiendo de su ropa frente al pequeño de ojos azules, dejando ese hermoso rostro en total sonrojo y es que Naruto parecía ser la criatura más encantadora en ese tono para el moreno excitado.

Naruto atado al nivel de la cintura de Sasuke...

El Uchiha con su miembro erecto ante la mirada del kitsune...

¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer el moreno?

- Naruto...abre...grande - un sensual tono que hizo estremecer por centésima vez al rubio

- ¿Q-qué?... - no se lo podía creer, quizá escuchó mal

Naruto sentía como si sus manos hubieran sido atadas con cadenas y escuchaba perfectamente a su ya descontrolado compañero.

- Vamos Naruto, me muero de ganas... - más que una orden, parecía que le estaba rogando

Negando la situación en su cabeza el Uzumaki abrió con miedo su boca, lo que no desaprovechó el moreno. Metiendo de lleno su sexo en la boca de Naruto, se sentía vivir dentro de un sueño, tanto placer no podía ser cierto.

Aquel pequeño de ojos azules ya no sabía ni cómo fue o por qué, su lengua estaba saboreando el delicioso miembro de Sasuke, haciendo que el excitado moreno se moviera sin control dentro de la boca de Naruto.

- Oh...Naruto...que rico se siente...ahh...

Duro como piedra, la saliva del kitsune escurría entre su barbilla, desenfrenados estaban ya los dos ante tan apasionada situación. Aunque...en un impulso no previsto el moreno sacó su ya demasiado excitado miembro de los labios deleitados del ojiazul.

- Eso es demasiado Naruto...tengo que metértela antes de que se me apague el fuego voraz

- ¿Ah?... - automáticamente las piernas del kitsune se cerraban con temor a las palabras del moreno

Pero no contaba con que su excitación le haría bajar la guardia. ¿Cómo fue?, no lo sé, pero los dedos del Uchiha ya se encontraban explorando la entrada del kitsune y es que eso de meterle además dos dedos de jalón era muy salvaje.

- ¡AAAH!... ¡NO HAGAS ESO!... ¡AAAAAAH!... - los ojos del ojiazul estaban cubiertos por lágrimas y su cuerpo descontrolado por el dolor

- Espera...aguanta...que aun falta lo mejor... - el Uchiha estaba perdido entre sus descontroladas hormonas metiendo al fin el tercer dedo

El rubio se mordía sus labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar intentando soportar el dolor que le causaba y el que aun faltaba por causar en su parte trasera.

- Creo que...con esto es suficiente - forzando al rubio a abrir las piernas para una preciosa posición

Naruto sentía como la gran "cosa" de su compañero se le iba inundando en su cuerpo que no pudo evitar soltar gritos bastante retumbantes...¿dolor?...o quizá ¿placer?, eso nadie lo sabe.

Esperar a que el hoyito estrecho del kitsune se acostumbrara al tamaño era demasiado desesperante. Sasuke estaba a punto de perder el control (¿más?) por estar sin movimiento.

- Sasukee...me...duele...sa... - el kitsune no pudo terminar la frase ya que los gritos volvieron a sus labios

Y es que el moreno no soportó un segundo más y comenzó a embestirlo con demasiada fuerza. Mientras Naruto arqueaba su espalda y gritaba a todo pulmón moviendo sus piernas de arriba abajo descontrolado.

Hasta llegar al punto en que Sasuke tocó una parte muy escondida dentro de Naruto que hizo que ese dolor dentro de él se volviera...¿exquisito?. Los gritos de dolor del kitsune eran ahora...gritos de placer.

Música para los oídos del Uchiha, sintiendo como las piernas del rubio le rodeaban la cintura mientras las embestidas se volvían más potentes y rápidas.

- ¡Vamos Naruto!...¡di mi nombre! ...¡vamos dilo!... ¡préndeme más Naruto!

- Aaah... ¡Sa..su...Sasuke!...Aaah...¡ Sa...suke!...Aaaaah!...

Clímax total... Sasuke maldijo el día en que Naruto nació y lo hizo sentir tan maravillosas emociones.

Caminando por la colina, un moreno y un rubio en silencio.

¿Qué pasó?

¿Por qué de pronto tan callados?

Era claro, dos shinobis avergonzados por tanta pasión del día anterior no sabían ni como reaccionar al siguiente.

Algo sí estaba claro... a Naruto le dolía mucho el trasero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Camino Peligroso

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Lo sé xD años de no escribir este fic, he estado muy adentrada en otros proyectos que me olvidé por completo de mi primer fic Yaoi de Naruto y eso no debe ser así (**Kira:** ¬¬ tú nunca cambiarás), por eso ahora lo he continuado, no sé que opinen, pero espero les agrade y si es así podré continuarlo con más ánimos nwn ¡Ja ne!

**P.D.:** Probablemente este sea el penúltimo capítulo del fic °w°

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAMINO PELIGROSO**

Caminando, caminando, caminando, caminando, caminando y caminando...

No se le podía ver final a aquel largo camino. Naruto y Sasuke estaban comenzando a desesperarse, por que después de todo, Kakashi había dicho que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar...

- Espera... - el rubio se detiene algo agitado

- ¿Qué pasa?...¿tan rápido te cansaste? - un Uchiha despreocupado miraba a su compañero

- No es eso-tte bayo... - se sonroja - Es que...aun me duele...

- Oh... - las mejillas del moreno se pusieron de color al escuchar aquella respuesta - Tomemos un descanso

Los dos shinobis fueron a sentarse en un campo de flores cercano, bueno, en realidad sólo Sasuke se sentó, el ojiazul se acostó boca abajo muy avergonzado, haciendo todo lo posible por no topar su mirada con la del Uchiha.

- Ne, Sasuke...¿no te parece algo extraño esto-tte bayo?

- Sí, hemos caminado bastante, pero aun no logramos acercarnos al final de la montaña

Llevaban ya mucho tiempo intentando acercarse a su meta, sin embargo no podían ni rozarla. Eso hacía que Sasuke y Naruto comenzaran a dudar, sin embargo, las opciones por las cuales podrían sospechar no eran muy fiables.

- Naruto, será mejor que te prepares bien

- ¿Eh?...¿por qué? - el pequeño rubio no comprendía lo que su compañero de equipo le decía

- Creo que hemos caído dentro de una técnica ilusoria

- ¿Una técnica ilusoria?...¡no digas eso! Sakura-chan no está con nosotros para que nos saque de la ilusión, nai nai nai - nervioso el portador del kyuubi se colocaba de rodillas y miraba a su alrededor - ¿Qué haremos ahora datte bayo?

- Usuratonkachi, el que tú seas un inútil en estos casos no quiere decir que yo también lo sea

La situación era analizada por el Uchiha, que inspeccionaba con el sharingan todo lo que les rodeaba, algo estaba mal en esta zona, pero si es que realmente hay un enemigo cerca tenían que encontrarlo pronto o la situación podría empeorar.

El sitio estaba muy silencioso, probablemente solo era la imaginación del moreno.

- Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero...no bajes la guardia ¿de acuerdo Naruto?

- Hmm...esta bien-tte bayo

De pie de nuevo, los shinobis continuaron hacia el camino que debían seguir. Una vez en marcha el vengador del clan Uchiha intentaba encontrar la mínima situación no convincente para tomarlo como pista, lo cual era bastante complicado. Seguían caminando, pero nada, era como si el suelo avanzara al lado contrario y no los dejara llegar.

El moreno se detiene observando el horizonte.

- Espera Naruto

- ¿Hm?...¿qué sucede? - se detiene al momento

La mirada del Uchiha aun con el sharingan parecía alarmante. Entre su rostro se podía ver una gran preocupación, la cual pudo poner de nervios al kitsune.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Sasuke?! - dando paso para acortar la distancia hacia su compañero

- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Un grito bastante abrumador fue el que dio Sasuke, hizo que el rubio se detuviera inmediatamente. Pero que podría ser tan malo como para que ni siquiera pudiera acercarse a él, eso era lo que cruzaba por la mente del más pequeño.

- ¿Qué...pasa, Sasuke? - era obvio que el rubio se comenzara a preocupar y la presión vista en el Uchiha era la que más le exaltaba

- Escucha, debes correr de regreso y buscar a Kakashi, mientras tanto yo distraeré al enemigo ¿comprendes Naruto?

¿Correr de regreso en busca de Kakashi?...¿el enemigo es tan fuerte como para necesitar la ayuda de su sensei?.  
Naruto comprendía a la perfección las indicaciones del Uchiha, sin embargo, no dejaría a su compañero sólo.

- ¡Sasuke-teme no voy a abandonarte, yo no soy ningún cobarde datte bayo!

- ¡Baka, ahora no es momento para hacerte el héroe! - un estrés alto lo tenía ya alarmado como para ponerse a discutir - ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!

- ¡Tú eres el baka!...¡¿de verdad crees que soy capaz de abandonarte?! sea cual sea el problema...¡lo enfrentaremos juntos!

Por más que Sasuke quisiera poder sacar de apuros a Naruto, sabía que no sería cosa fácil, teniendo en cuenta su encaprichada actitud. Pero él sabía a la perfección que no se trataba de un enemigo cualquiera, inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que fuera más de uno.

- No es momento para discutir, entiende Naruto, necesito que vayas en busca de...

- ¡NO! - desobedeciendo las ordenes, el Uzumaki se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha, abrazándolo con fuerza - No te voy a dejar, entiéndelo Sasuke...si algo te pasara yo...

Una gran sorpresa la que fue a dar en el moreno al ver la acción de su compañero de equipo. Y aunque en verdad tampoco quisiera alejarse de él, tenía en cuenta el factor "peligro", el cual no iba a detenerse por una cosa u otra. No importaba como, pero Naruto tenía que salir de aquí a como de lugar, esa era la decisión de Sasuke.

- Ja, eres un tonto...¿realmente creíste que lo que sucedió la noche pasada, fue por amor?...por que si es así, estás muy equivocado

El cuerpo del kitsune se paralizó. Las palabras de Sasuke no podían ser reales, debía ser mentira, él nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de Naruto, no podía, no, no era posible.

- Cuando el cuerpo se calienta, no se miden las consecuencias Naruto - observando los ojos del Uchiha, se podía ver una mirada cruel e indiferente - Me divertí mucho, pero no volverá a repetirse ¿lo entiendes?

- Uso... - no podía creerse palabras tan duras de parte de su compañero, el orgullo le decía que no llorara, pero sus ojos no obedecían

Lágrimas caían por las mejillas del rubio, era verdad que por más que no quería creerle, ya no pudo soportar escucharlo más, en verdad el moreno había jugado con él, aposta de lastimarlo física y mentalmente. Sin pensarlo Naruto se separó del cuerpo del Uchiha y corrió hacia el bosque que se encontraba tras ellos a toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían.

- ¡Sasuke baka, baka, baka!...¡BAKAAAAAAAA! - podía crearse un mar de lágrimas con las que recorrían el rostro del portador del kyuubi, que bastante lastimado no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

Y pensar en todas esas veces cuando el Uzumaki creía que Sasuke era su amigo...creyendo en aquellas hermosas palabras, que en el fondo de su corazón se habían cultivado. Ahora todo eso caía por un barranco sin fondo, el moreno había declarado formalmente que no sentía nada por el kitsune, y no sólo eso, también confesó que jugó con su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.  
Aquella noche que pensó sería inolvidable, ahora era para él un infierno. No quería recordar nada de lo que sucedió, ni de lo que pensó que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Creer en su compañero era lo que soñaba el rubio, poder confiar en que no sólo pasaba por su mente la idea de exterminar a su hermano Itachi, sino también creer que en el fondo de aquel chico de frío carácter había una persona especial de la cual podía quizá...enamorarse.  
Simplemente se engañó a si mismo, puesto que el Uchiha no tenía nada en el corazón, no era más que una maquina decidida a cumplir una venganza que le era difícil de superar.

El corazón del rubio se sentía como si hubiera sido partido en mil pedazos. Unos instantes después, dejando al fin de correr desesperadamente y adentrado en el bosque, se tiró de rodillas al suelo, posando también sus manos al frente, las gotas no dejaban de salir de esos lindos ojos azules. Cual quisiera que todo fuera una simple pesadilla, pero no...lamentablemente no lo era.

- ¿Quién es el estúpido aquí?...¿cómo pude cegarme de esa forma?... - abrazándose a sí mismo continuaba sollozando - Soy un completo idiota...

Un horrible dolor en el pecho y estomago, las palabras del moreno habían causado una gran impresión, demasiado fuerte, que podría incluso matarlo...¿hay algún remedio para curar un corazón herido?.

Naruto se lamentaba el hecho de haberse ido con la finta de una cara bonita, el permitirle a un descabellado quitarle su virginidad de una forma tan vergonzosa y solamente para divertirse un rato. Le molestaba demasiado. En estos momentos el Uzumaki estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para ponerse a pensar en los demás.

Al menos así era hasta que el estruendo de un sonoro chidori lo regresó a tierra firme, fuera de las nubes.

- Sasuke...

Es ahora cuando medita la situación, cual fueran sus motivos para decirle esas frías palabras, eso ya era lo de menos. Su "amigo" estaba en peligro y a pesar de lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho no iba a dejarlo morir.

Ya con la decisión exacta, Naruto volvió al campo de batalla, viendo allí a un herido Uchiha que se mantenía con mucha fuerza de pie...

- ¡SASUKEEEEEEE!

En verdad volvió, después de lo que le dijo...volvió.

- Naruto... - mira con sorpresa a sus espaldas - ¡ESTÚPIDO!... ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

No debería ser tan complicada una pelea para Sasuke, sin embargo el enemigo era desconocido, además de que no sólo era una persona, sino diez. Diez ninjas sin bandana, bastante fuertes... pero ¿con qué fin los querrían atacar?. Sin darse cuenta ¿habrán entrado a terreno enemigo?.

Sea lo que sea, era una batalla bastante injusta para el Uchiha. Y el pelirrubio no dejaría que le hicieran más daño, sin al menos probar suerte ayudándole.

- ¡No me iré!... ¡¿me escuchas?! quizá lo de la noche pasada fue un juego para ti... ¡pero para mí no lo fue! - bastante apenado pero con palabras muy decididas no se retiraría nuevamente del lugar el Uzumaki

- Naruto...

El moreno sabía lo doloroso que fue decir todas esas palabras al kitsune, cuando lo que ve en el rubio no es sólo amistad y mucho menos algún tipo de desprecio. No es así, por que Sasuke se ha aclarado bastante y sabe muy bien lo que siente por Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Mi pasado o Mi futuro

Lo que siento por ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hola! antes que nada pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fic xP y bueno, espero que les guste n-n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MI PASADO O MI FUTURO**

_- ¡No me iré!... ¡¿me escuchas?! quizá lo de la noche pasada fue un juego para ti... ¡pero para mí no lo fue! - bastante apenado pero con palabras muy decididas no se retiraría nuevamente del lugar el Uzumaki_

_- Naruto..._

En breves instantes los enemigos desaparecieron del camino de los shinobis, como si sólo de un sueño se hubiera tratado. Dejándolos así en total desconcierto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... - pestañeando aun con un aire de preocupación, el rubio miraba a sus alrededores intentando ver algún tipo de presencia

Ni Naruto, ni tampoco Sasuke comprendían lo que sucedía. Un enemigo invisible no podía ser, sin embargo, las heridas causadas en el cuerpo del Uchiha no era ilusiones. Allí había alguien y tenían que descubrir de quien se trataba.

- Sasuke... - parado a un lado del moreno, el portador del kyuubi se preguntaba que era lo que tenían que hacer ahora

Cosa que también podía preguntarse el descendiente del clan Uchiha. Las sospechas crecían mientras esperaban algún tipo de señal, la cual no salía de su escondite.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. Ante ellos se encontraban 4 sujetos desconocidos. Aunque lo que más les alarmaba era, aquella bandana del sonido que portaban sus frentes.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios de los recién aparecidos, era bastante notoria. Haciendo que los shinobis de Konoha no salieran del desconcierto.

- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! - Naruto no pudo esperar a movimientos inesperados y tiró su pregunta directa como él acostumbra

- No venimos aquí a dar presentaciones - respondió uno de ellos - Sólo estamos aquí para darle un aviso a Uchiha Sasuke

- ¿Un aviso?... - el Uchiha continuaba sin entender a que veía todo esto

Sin hacer movimientos, los cuatro del sonido se miraron entre sí.

- Lo comprenderás después...

Terminada la platica, los cuatro desaparecieron sin dejar el mínimo rastro de polvo.

- ¿Qué habrán querido decir con eso datte bayo?

Sasuke no escuchó la pregunta hecha por el rubio. Su mente se encontraba perdida en otro lado de su cabeza.

Y lo que se preguntaba era... ¿esos sujetos fueron quienes crearon esa ilusión?... ¿podría él defender a Naruto de sujetos con ese poder?... Y lo que más le alarmaba... ¿con ese poder que tenía en ese momento sería capaz de acabar con su hermano Itachi y tomar por fin su venganza?...

- Kh... - la debilidad en estos momentos no era una opción, eso era lo que se pensaba el Uchiha confundido

Después de lograr hacer que Sasuke reaccionara, terminaron llegando al final de la montaña. Aquella que en momentos veían tan lejos, en instantes fue tan fácil y sencillo llegar. La inferioridad del poder que portaba Sasuke le hizo dudar aun más sobre las preguntas que le rondaban por la mente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - desde lejos se podía ver a Sasuke y Kakashi esperando a los ninjas faltantes del equipo 7

- ¡Sakura-chan! - el rubio se alegró de ver que al fin lograda la meta que mencionó el sensei

- Bien hecho Sasuke, Naruto...

El sensei Hatake continuó dando las últimas instrucciones del entrenamiento. A las que Sasuke no puso la mínima atención. Le habían dejado totalmente en shok las apariciones de hace momentos. Su mente no podía pensar claramente en nada.

Durante el camino hacia su prueba final, Naruto pudo persivir un extraño comportamiento por parte del moreno. Desde ese momento en que aparecieron esos sujetos del sonido, estaba comportándose extraño...

- Hemos llegado - el sensei se detiene y les muestra el lugar

Los tres shinobis que le acompañan no entendían el punto del Hatake.

Delante había un bosque muy similar al que habían pasado anteriormente. Por lo tanto no podían ver el asombro del supuesto entrenamiento que podía ponerles.

- ¿Será de supervivencia? - preguntó Sakura para tratar de entender lo que Kakashi les decía

- No... - ríe un poco el sensei divertido - Tienen que recoger el mayor número de hojas secas

Lo dicho no tenía gracia alguna para los shinobis. Tanto caminar, tanto sufrir frío y demás... sólo por algo así.

Horas después de llevar a cabo el "entrenamiento especial" del Hatake, volvieron directo a la aldea de Konoha.

Nadie cruzó palabra en todo el camino de regreso. El ambiente denso ponía de nervios a Naruto, sin embargo, no encontraba comentario que decir.

¿Por qué este ambiente?

¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba tan extraño?

¿Cuál era el fin de ese entrenamiento?

¿Qué tenía pensado Kakashi con todo lo que les hizo pasar?

¿Lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y Naruto quedaría en el olvido?

Todas las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente del rubio no podía salir a relucir. Puesto que no se atrevía a preguntar ninguna de ellas. La respuesta podría ser buena o mala... y con tal de no saber lo que podía ser el resultado, prefirió quedarse en silencio junto a los demás.

La llegada a la aldea fue más rápida de lo que pensaban.

El Uchiha pensaba ir directo a su casa a pensar en todo lo que hacía sucedido. Reflexionar era algo que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos.

- Sasuke... - el pequeño rubio le detiene antes de que parta - ¿Podemos hablar?...

La mirada del Uchiha se entrecerró con melancolía. Se imaginaba un futuro al lado de Naruto. Ese chico que tantos suspiros logró sacarle. Pero... ante todo lo que podía imaginar sobre un futuro con él, se venían esas imágenes de su pasado. Toda su familia asesinada por aquella persona que más odia en todo el mundo. Uchiha Itachi...

- Lo siento Naruto... - le da la espalda - No tengo nada que hablar contigo

Dicho eso, el moreno partió hacia su hogar. Dejando a un rubio con una tristeza insuperable.

Naruto quería decirle a Sasuke... lo especial e indispensable que era para él. Y no pudo, ante ese comportamiento tan normal y común del moreno. Como si nada de lo que sucedió en esos días hubiera sido real.

¿Un sueño?... ¿sólo fue un sueño?...

- ... -

Pasaban los días, sucediendo una cosa tras otra.

- ... -

Discusiones... peleas... y una partida...

Sasuke se fue...

- ... -

Naruto sentado en la cama del hospital, vendas rodeando varias partes de su cuerpo... y un corazón destrozado en su interior.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke?... - lágrimas caían de sus ojos marcando un camino por sus mejillas

Y Sasuke... al lado de Orochimaru, en busca de poder. Aquel poder que necesita para acabar con el mal que tortura su vida. Sabiendo que no podrá descansar hasta no ver a su hermano mayor, Itachi en una tumba...

- Lo siento... - hacia el viento el moreno con la mirada fija en el cielo dirigía sus palabras a Naruto - No pude decirte, lo que siento por ti...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Gracias por haber leído mi fic hasta el final y mil gracias por los reviews n-n¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
